Brave Vesperia Circus : les coulisses
by Eliandre
Summary: UA, suite de Brave Vesperia Circus. Découvrez les coulisses du mystérieux cirque de Brave Vesperia. Anecdotes amusantes, problèmes quotidiens ou troublants passés de ses impitoyables membres pourront y être dévoilés...


Titre : Brave Vesperia Circus : les coulisses

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Rating : Variant entre K+ et M selon les récits

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartiennent pas sauf si on excepte mes petites figurines de Yuri et Flynn. Et il y aura du yaoi et du yuri donc homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le pari à perdre<strong>

« Raven, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier là où tu comptes m'emmener. » dit Flynn d'un air dubitatif tandis que son compagnon et lui traversaient une série de ruelles tortueuses, sombres et désertes où le blond n'entendait que l'écho de leurs pas.

Pour une fois, malgré tout le travail qu'il avait habituellement au cirque, il avait eu du temps libre. Il avait pensé faire un tour en ville pour prendre l'air mais à peine avait-il quitté sa roulotte qu'il croisa Raven. Ce dernier l'ayant invité soi-disant pour renforcer les liens entre les membres tout en lui promettant de lui montrer un lieu très convivial pour ce genre de choses, Flynn trouva donc difficile de lui refuser cette proposition. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais vu les chemins douteux où son aîné l'entraînait, il commençait à regretter son choix.

« Allons mon cher Flynn, tu es encore jeune et vigoureux et pourtant, tu ne profites pas des plaisirs de la jeunesse ! Vraiment, quel gâchis ! » s'exclama joyeusement son compagnon. « Au moins pour ce moment libre, le vieux Raven s'assurera que tu passeras un après-midi digne de ce nom. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un petit bâtiment d'aspect plutôt morne, de trois étages avec des volets en bois rabattus. Une lourde et épaisse porte métallique devait servir d'entrée. Elle était munie d'une sorte de petit grillage et d'une trappe qui permettait au propriétaire de jeter un coup d'œil à ses visiteurs. Sur le mur gauche, fixé à un crochet, on avait allumé une lanterne rouge qui luisait doucement dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Pas gêné le moins du monde, Raven frappa trois coups à la porte. Après deux minutes d'attente, la petite trappe de la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir des yeux inquisiteurs entre les mailles étroites du grillage qui dévisageaient les deux nouveaux venus.

« C'est moi très chère. Je suis venu en compagnie de mon jeune ami que j'espère décoincer un peu. » dit Raven en faisant un petit salut de la main.

« Pour une passe de jour, ce sera le double du prix habituel. » exigea l'inconnue à voix basse dont on reconnaissait néanmoins le timbre féminin.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous serez payées comme convenu. »

Suite à cette conversation, la petite trappe se referma avec un bruit sec. Puis les deux hommes entendirent des verrous être tirés avant que la lourde porte en métal s'ouvre avec effort. Ils entrèrent rapidement avant que la personne qui les avait faits entrer referme vite la porte et se présente devant eux.

C'était une femme qui avait dépassé la quarantaine. On n'aurait jamais pu la qualifier de belle avec son embonpoint, ses doigts boudinés d'une multitude de bagues et son faciès gras. Elle avait d'ailleurs une allure surchargée avec ses ornements aux cheveux, ses colliers, ses bracelets, son étole en renard et cette robe à volants noirs et rouges. Même son maquillage était à la limite du vulgaire. Toutefois, il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une sorte de morgue, d'arrogance qui lui donnait de l'assurance ainsi qu'un certain charme indéfinissable. Elle avait une expression sévère mais elle sourit gracieusement quand elle reconnut Raven.

« Bienvenue au Rosier Fleuri messieurs. J'espère que notre séjour parmi nous vous sera des plus agréables. Monsieur Oltorain, je dois avouer que je suis surprise mais néanmoins ravie de vous voir à cette heure. »

La femme avait une voix grave, cassée, rocailleuse mais ses intonations étaient mélodieuses.

« Chère madame Rose, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Raven bien que je ne peux cacher ma joie de vous revoir, vous et vos très admirables charmes. Permettez-moi de vous rendre un hommage. » fit Raven en ajoutant un baisemain à la fin de sa phrase.

L'intéressée éclata de rire.

« Allons, vous me faites trop d'honneur quand je sais que c'est pour mes filles que vous êtes là. Alors, que voulez-vous pour aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su que vous avez un ami… aussi intéressant. »

« Oh, j'ai oublié de le présenter. Il se nomme Flynn mais hélas très chère madame Rose, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà pris. » dit Raven d'un ton faussement dramatique.

« Quel dommage. Je connais certaines de mes filles qui l'auraient trouvé à leur goût. Je me demande donc pourquoi vous êtes venus tous les deux. » interrogea madame Rose.

« J'aimerais passer un après-midi dans le grand salon avec quelques bons verres de vin et une délicieuse compagnie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sept à huit de vos magnifiques demoiselles seraient la bienvenue. » expliqua Raven.

« Les filles habituelles ? Bien mais j'espère que vous avez de quoi payer. Et il vous faudra patienter un peu le temps que mes filles se préparent. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez à l'improviste. »

« Je suis même prêt à vous payer d'avance si cela peut vous rassurer. »

La femme hocha la tête d'un air convenu puis quitta ses visiteurs pour monter vivement à l'étage. Profitant de son absence, Flynn toisa l'Auguste d'un œil noir avant qu'il ne laisse échapper des paroles véhémentes :

« Raven ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que nous faisons tous les deux dans une maison close ! C'est… amoral et indécent ! »

« Tu peux dire un lupanar, tu sais… Et je ne vois pas en quoi notre visite ici est plus amorale que nos activités au cirque ou plus indécente que tes activités nocturnes avec Yuri. » répliqua le clown de Brave Vesperia.

Le bras droit du Maître du cirque se mit à rougir mais se tut, ne voyant pas quoi répliquer aux propos de son aîné.

« Et puis tu as toi-même voulu en savoir un peu plus sur mes méthodes d'information, gamin. Sache-le : un tel lieu peut fourmiller d'une multitude d'informations sur nos… clients potentiels quand on sait s'y prendre. »

La discussion s'interrompit toutefois lorsqu'ils entendirent le pas de madame Rose dans l'escalier. Elle les fit monter au premier étage et ouvrit une porte tout au fond d'un couloir mal éclairé avant de les laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'était une belle pièce qui possédait les dimensions d'un petit salon. Il ressemblait à un petit cocon de tissu, éclairé par diverses lampes à huile aux lueurs diffuses. Les murs matelassés étaient recouvert d'un tissu vert olive, lui-même drapé de pans de tissus bordeaux et noirs. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette bleu roi et d'un tapis de laine aux motifs orientaux. Au centre, une table basse en acajou sculpté et un large canapé carmin rayé de fines rayures dorées où s'étaient allongées trois femmes aguicheuses et bien pomponnées, si peu couvertes qu'elles auraient pu rivaliser avec Judith. Quatre autres étaient derrière le canapé et une dernière tenait un plateau en argent où deux verres et une bouteille de vin blanc étaient posés.

« Mes chers invités, je vous laisse en compagnie de mes filles qui sauront prendre soin de vous. Passez un agréable après-midi. Descendez à l'entrée une fois que vous aurez fini. » déclara madame Rose.

Une fois que la gérante quitta les lieux, Raven dévoila rapidement qu'il était un habitué. Il prit un verre, se versa du vin blanc et s'écria en levant sa main comme s'il portait un toast :

« A mes délicieuses Deborah, Lili, Amanda, Katrina, à mes superbes Messaline, Daphnée, Opale, Cassandre, je bois à nos retrouvailles ! »

Les filles présentes se mirent à pouffer de rire. Elles étaient d'âges divers, fleurs de l'âge qui goûtaient au printemps de leurs vingt ans ou au contraire s'approchant du crépuscule de la fin de la quarantaine. Mais toutes étaient enjouées et avaient ses charmes particuliers : jeunesse, audace, humour, sensualité, grâce, intelligence etc…

« Ah, c'est ce cher Raven ! Quel flatteur ! Tu nous fais trop d'honneur comme toujours ! Présente-nous plutôt ton jeune ami. » pépiaient-elles.

Le "jeune ami" en question commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir suivi son compagnon dans un tel lieu de débauche. Une veine commençait dangereusement à palpiter ses tempes et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas quitté tout de suite l'endroit dès qu'il avait compris où il se trouvait pendant que les demoiselles le firent asseoir sur le canapé où il prit place vers le centre.

« Je vous présente mon ami Flynn, mes très chères. Il est un peu timide et coincé mais je compte sur vous pour le distraire et l'amuser. Oh, ne soyez pas trop entreprenante car son cœur est déjà pris. » présenta l'Auguste de Brave Vesperia.

« Dire qu'il est mignon comme tout ! Dommage ! » s'exclamèrent certaines filles en riant.

Pendant qu'une des demoiselles s'empressa de mettre en marche un vieux dictaphone avec une musique douce pour l'ambiance feutrée de cette pièce et que les autres dansaient, conversaient ou leur offraient des amuse-gueules ou des verres de vins, Flynn, après avoir patienté pendant plus d'une heure, estima qu'il en avait plus qu'assez et commença à discrètement tancer son camarade :

« Raven, je désapprouve cet endroit ! Je veux partir immédiatement ou sinon… » menaça-t-il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu es vraiment vieux jeu mon garçon. Contrairement à toi, Yuri n'est pas du genre difficile quand je le traîne dans ce genre d'endroit. » se moqua Raven.

« Quoi ?! »

« Nous aimons même nous lancer quelques petits défis avec des gages appropriés bien sûr. Comme qui attirera le plus de filles ou obtiendra le plus de faveurs. Mais peut-être que tu es trop pusillanime comparé à Yuri… »

Le clown marqua une pause pour constater les résultats de sa tirade. Il savait qu'il allait obtenir l'effet qu'il recherchait. Bien que Flynn le dissimulait très bien en temps normal, affectant une mine complètement neutre, il était en réalité presque aussi jaloux que Yuri. Alors évoquer que quelques filles aient pu tourner autour du dompteur ne pouvait que titiller celui qui possédait le rôle de monsieur Loyal, sans compter un sens de la rivalité et de la compétition qui existait entre les deux amants… Tout cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule réaction chez Flynn qui fut celle attendue par Raven. Ce dernier ne fut pas déçu du résultat…

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à concourir entre nous Raven ! Que proposes-tu ? »

L'Auguste fut contraint de réprimer un sourire quand il réalisa que son plan fonctionnait au-delà de ses espérances.

« Eh bien, voyons qui de nous deux aura la préférence de ces charmantes princesses. Le perdant devra exécuter un gage donné par le gagnant. »

Il se leva alors du canapé puis éleva sa voix avec un air théâtral :

« Mesdames, je désire que vous procédez à une petite élection. Choisissez l'invité que vous préférez. Aimez-vous les bruns ou les blonds ? Un homme mûr ou un jeune inexpérimenté ? Votez, votez en votre âme et conscience, concertez-vous si nécessaire puis indiquez votre élu. »

Les filles de joie se mirent à rire, se réunirent dans un coin du petit salon puis chuchotèrent entre elles tout en jetant de temps à autre un clin d'œil complice et enjôleur vers le duo masculin assis sur le canapé. Tout cela dura un quart d'heure avant que les demoiselles se lèvent puis accoururent près des deux hommes et se jetèrent toutes dans les bras de Raven.

« Nous avons toutes choisies à l'unanimité Raven ! Les hommes mûrs ont leurs charmes. Ils ont plus d'assurance, connaissent mieux les paroles qui nous touchent. » s'écrièrent-elles joyeusement.

Une fois que les filles reprirent leurs activités, Flynn hocha la tête d'une mine contrariée – il détestait perdre même quand il s'agissait d'un enjeu futile quand il y avait Yuri dans l'équation – mais il avait accepté la défaite.

« Bien joué Raven, je suis battu à plate couture. Je ne peux qu'accepter ma défaite. Que sera donc mon gage ? »

« Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Oh, attends quelques instants, je vais en profiter pour demander une bouteille de vin rouge. » dit-il quand il aperçut Messaline et Katrina quitter le salon.

Il rejoignit donc les deux filles de joie dans le salon après avoir pris la précaution de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'il s'assura que son compagnon ne pouvait ni l'entendre ou le voir, il murmura :

« Bien joué les filles pour ce petit tour. Il n'y a vu que du feu ! »

« Heureusement que tu nous avais payées à l'avance. Quel dommage ! Il était vraiment plus mignon et attrayant que toi. »

« Hé, je ne suis pas un ingrat ! » protesta l'homme en sortant une bourse boursoufflée. « Tenez, un supplément à partager entre vous mes chères pour m'avoir fait gagner. »

Sur ce, il revint au salon avec un air pensif. Il commençait peut-être à avoir une idée pour le gage. Il était de corvée aujourd'hui et c'était d'un tel ennui de s'en charger ! Il pouvait bien la refiler à Flynn qui avait du temps libre pour une fois. Et il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il devait faire mais ce serait le blond qui le ferait à sa place !

« Flynn-chan, je pense que j'ai une petite idée pour ton gage… »

-§-

Plus tard, dans la soirée…

« Tu sais Raven, je peux comprendre que ton ego avait besoin d'une victoire sur Flynn pour être satisfait. Ça, je peux l'accepter. » dit Yuri pendant qu'il toisait l'Auguste de ses yeux sombres.

Près de lui, Rita était en train de fulminer de rage et si Estelle n'était pas à ses côtés, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait balancé l'une de ses célèbres boules de feu.

« Tu as très certainement triché avec ce pari en payant grassement les filles à l'avance. Que tu aies triché pour assurer ta victoire, ça aussi je peux l'accepter. » poursuivit le dompteur.

Patty et Karol avaient des mines abattues comme s'ils assistaient à un enterrement pendant que Judith jeta un regard de reproche au vieil homme…

« Je peux comprendre aussi que tu en aies profité pour refiler ta corvée à Flynn, tu n'as jamais apprécié d'en faire de toute façon. Et je peux admettre que tu aies oublié en quoi consistait ta corvée du jour. Jusqu'ici nous sommes d'accord. »

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de Karol pendant que son collègue de clown n'en menait pas large…

« Par contre Raven, ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est que de toutes les corvées que tu pouvais oublier… pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que ce soit celle de CUISINE ?! » explosa le Maître du cirque en enfonçant son visage dans sa main.

Tous les regards de la troupe, y compris celui de Repede, fixaient le vieil homme comme s'ils étaient sur le point de l'étrangler sur place avant que tous laissent échapper leurs ressentiments.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal dans cette affaire ! Pourquoi devrais-je subir la cuisine de Flynn comme punition ? C'est le pire des châtiments ! » gémit Karol.

« La cuisine ne devrait pas être une aventure si hautement risquée. » proclama Patty d'une voix sombre en fixant son assiette et ses couverts.

« Yuri, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas dire à Flynn que sa cuisine est en général… immangeable ? Parfois, vu comment il assaisonne ses plats, je me demande s'il était vraiment humain avant… Personne n'a un palais aussi unique que le sien… » commenta Judith d'un air désabusé.

« Tu es le Maître et tu couches avec lui ! » asséna Rita en lâchant ses paroles toutes crues. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'autorité et les moyens pour l'empêcher de cuisiner ! »

Yuri parut encore plus désespéré lorsqu'il enfouit davantage son visage dans sa main, ses longs cheveux de jais couvrant ses joues et son menton, masquant ainsi presque complètement sa figure.

« Crois-moi ou non mais à chaque fois qu'il me présente son plat, il a l'air si heureux avec son sourire plein d'espoir que je n'ai pas le courage de lui avouer. » grogna le brun.

« En gros, tu es faible devant Flynn. »

« Rita ! » protesta Estelle.

Un pas empressé coupa court à la discussion et Flynn jaillit de la cuisine. Comme l'avait décrit son amant, il semblait rayonner d'une telle aura de bonheur d'avoir fait la cuisine que personne n'osa émettre un avis sur la qualité douteuse de son plat, en dépit de la très belle présentation digne d'un chef gastronomique. Cependant, tous connaissaient le talent culinaire du blond qui variait entre le meilleur et le pire…

« Yuri, j'espère que tu vas aimer mon plat ! Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te préparer quoi que ce soit, je t'ai fait un curry de ma création. » s'exclama Flynn avec enthousiasme.

« Un curry… de ta création ? » répéta le dompteur.

Traduction : son amant n'avait pas suivi la recette à la lettre et avait donc cuisiné à partir de son sens du goût. Résultat : ce plat était tout simplement immangeable…

« Oui. Il faut d'ailleurs que je remercie Raven pour m'avoir offert une telle occasion de faire la cuisine. S'il n'avait pas fait ce pari avec moi… »

« Oh, sois tranquille. Je suis sûr que le vieil homme sera absolument ravi de goûter à ta cuisine pour te remercier. N'est-ce pas Raven ? » interrogea le Maître du cirque en le fixant d'un œil torve pendant que les autres foudroyaient l'Auguste de leur rancœur.

« Bien… bien sûr. Je suis certain que le goût sera à tomber à la renverse. » affirma le responsable de ce désastre.

Flynn fut très enchanté en entendant cette réponse.

« Bien, je vous laisse déguster. Je dois surveiller la cuisson de mon gâteau au four. S'il en reste, on pourra en garder pour le manger ensemble cette nuit Yuri ? »

« Ou… oui. C'est une excellente idée Flynn. Cela fera un super encas si nous avons un petit creux. » assura Yuri en s'efforçant de sourire.

Dès que le cuisinier quitta la pièce, celui qui possédait le rôle de dompteur contempla le reste de ses compagnons qui s'efforçaient de retenir en vain de retenir leurs rires avant de les menacer :

« Le premier qui émet un commentaire ou qui laisse échapper d'une quelconque manière qu'il est en train de se moquer de moi au sujet de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mangera l'intégralité de la cuisine de Flynn pendant une semaine. »

Tous les sourires disparurent immédiatement.

« Et on va vraiment devoir manger ça ? » demanda Patty avec une expression désespérée en contemplant le superbe dressage du curry.

Yuri poussa un soupir.

« Donnez tous vos parts à Repede. On va les distribuer à ceux de la Galerie. » dit-il.

« Les pauvres. Même eux ne méritent pas ça. » commenta Karol.

« C'est vraiment cruel de leur infliger un tel supplice culinaire. » renchérit la lanceuse de couteaux.

« Sauf toi vieil homme. » ordonna le Maître du cirque. « Tu mangeras ce curry et le gâteau qui viendra jusqu'à la dernière miette ! Et n'oublie surtout pas de complimenter Flynn à la fin ! »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il horrifié.

« Oh que si. » ajouta Yuri avec un mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres. « Et pour finir, tu es de corvée à plein temps avec interdiction d'aller draguer de la minette pendant deux semaines. »

« C'est quand même cruel Yuri. » commenta la funambule-trapéziste.

« Détrompe-toi. J'estime avoir été suffisamment clément en ne le forçant qu'à manger sa part. Au moins, il n'a pas le plat entier de curry ou l'intégralité du gâteau à manger ! »

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde passa une excellente soirée : Flynn était heureux d'avoir cuisiné et d'avoir été félicité, Yuri de s'exercer à une activité nocturne des plus intenses avec son favori et tous les autres membres de la troupe d'avoir évité l'apocalypse culinaire du repas du soir… sauf pour Raven et les prisonniers de la Galerie qui furent soudain pris de terribles maux d'estomacs insupportables persistants pendant plusieurs jours et dont l'origine resta un grand mystère pour le maître de cérémonie de Brave Vesperia…


End file.
